the_neighbourhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
The Neighbourhood
The Neighbourhood is an American alternative rock band that originated in Newbury Park, California in 2011. The band's members consist of singer Jesse Rutherford, guitarists Jeremy Freedman and Zach Abels, bassist Mikey Margott, and drummer Brandon Fried. They are currently signed to Columbia Records. Career Formation and Debut (2011-2013) When the members were creating the band in 2011, their manager advised that they use the British spelling of "neighbourhood", since there was another band already using the American spelling of the word. The Neighbourhood released two singles in early 2012, titled Female Robbery and Sweater Weather. Not long after, they put out a free download self-released extended play (EP), I'm Sorry.... The EP was produced by Justyn Pilbrow. They released their second EP, Thank You,, in December of 2012. To promote their debut album, I Love You., the band performed at Coachella in 2013. The album was premiered via Rolling Stone on April 16th, 2013, and saw an official release on April 23rd through Columbia Records. It debuted at #39 on the US Billboard 200 albums chart, having sold nine thousand units within the first week of its release. The music video for Sweater Weather, the lead single of the album, was released on March 5th, 2013. The song was performed on June 27th, 2013 on Jimmy Kimmel Live. It reached #1 on the Billboard Alternative Songs chart in early June of 2013, as well as broke the top ten on the Billboard Heatseekers Songs chart. The Neighbourhood supported Imagine Dragons on tour in July and September of 2013. They also played at Toronto's Edgefest on July 31st, 2013, as well as at Osheaga in Montreal on August 4th. Later, they performed at Atlanta's Music Midtown on September 21st, 2013. In April of 2014, the band announced their summer tour, The Love Collection Tour, which also featured Lovelife, The 1975, and JMSN. They also revealed that they would be releasing a mixtape sometime in 2014. A third EP, The Love Collection, was released on December 10th, 2013. #000000 & #FFFFFF and Wiped Out! (2014-2015) On January 16th, 2014, it was announced that Bryan Sammis, the band's original drummer, would be leaving. He was later replaced by Brandon Fried. On November 28th, 2014, The Neighbourhood finally released their previously mentioned mistape #000000 & #FFFFFF for free. The mixtape was hosted by DJ Drama, and features many artists, such as YG, DeJ Loaf, French Montana, Danny Brown, G-Eazy, and many more. It wasn't officially released for streaming and download until nearly three years later, on November 22nd, 2017. In August of 2015, the band announced that their sophomore album, Wiped Out!, would be released on October 30th, 2015. Prior to the album's release, The Neighbourhood unveiled the track R.I.P. 2 My Youth on August 20th. The single reached #13 on the US Billboard 200. They embarked on a European tour in November of 2015 and a North American tour in May and June of 2016 in support of their album. Hard, To Image, and self-titled album (2017-present) On September 21st, 2017, The Neighbourhood released their fourth EP, titled HARD. The EP reached #183 on the US Billboard 200 chart. Just months later, on January 12th, 2018, they released another EP, called To Imagine, which was preceded by the singles Scary Love and Stuck with Me. The band's third album, which was a self-titled album, was released on March 9th, 2018. The album featured many tracks from the previous EPs, as well as new, previously unheard songs. Songs from the EPs that hadn't been included on the album were collected in a separate EP, entitled Hard to Imagine. The band later released the complete edition of the album, Hard to Image the Neighbourhood Ever Changing. The title had previously been hinted at in an inteview by Jesse Rutherford. It features all the songs from the previous projects, except for Revenge and Too Serious. Members Current * Jesse Rutherford - lead vocals * Zachary Abels - lead and rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Jeremiah Freedman - rhythm and guitar, backing vocals * Michael Margott - bass guitar, backing vocals * Brandon Fried - drums, percussion, backing vocals Former * Bryan Sammis - drums, percussion, backing vocals Category:Bands Category:The Neighbourhood Category:Jesse Rutherford Category:Zach Abels Category:Jeremy Freedman Category:Mikey Margott Category:Brandon Fried